exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia
Utopia is a Conceptual Avatar and the daughter of Fortuna and Praeter. Story Utopia was born alongside Dystopia, and served as one of the forces overseeing the Multiverse. After noticing that the world's faith in the supernatural and aptitude for magic dwindled, Utopia chose to preserve them in a hidden sanctuary, known as Avalon, which she created. She also rescued a dying Lughna Tuule, saving him in exchange for his wife Morrigan to remain alongside him as the queen and king of Avalon. Utopia then stayed in the sidelines, helping Mary Maark with finding incidents to solve, before finally confronting her after Serenity Starre threatened Avalon's balance. Mary challenged Utopia, asking her to repair Avalon - but Utopia tested her beforehand. Upon symbolic Mary's victory and near-death, healing her, Utopia restored Avalon, before staying with Mary, helping her with transcending her fear of death, and guiding her for the time being, comforting her in times of need. Appearance Utopia is a blonde, pink-eyed young girl dressed in shades of pink, purple and white, often seen hovering above the ground with a mysterious smile. Personality Soft-spoken, mischievous and gently teasing, Utopia is a mysterious individual who enjoys playing on her mystery and grandeur. Charismatic and playful at the same time, Utopia takes whatever role is needed for her story to reach its goal, and will actively forcibly rewrite it, or participate in it, when needed. She has a playful rivalry with Dystopia, often debating with her about the ultimate purpose of existence. However, part of Utopia's personality remains most often hidden: her deep care for Avalon and especially Mary, and her trauma of losing many loved ones to the whims of fate across the years, whims she is powerless to stop herself. Sometimes distancing herself from others to avoid feeling this pain again, Utopia is quite emotionally dependent upon Mary's care, although most often, too protective to acknowledge it. Powers * Akasha Mastery: Aside from Seraphim, Utopia is one of the most powerful Akashic individual in the entire Multiverse and can craft entire realms with the touch of her fingers. She is a creator before all, warping realities and imposing her new rules as Phantasm Fields. She was able to do battle with Mary and her allies without breaking a sweat, casually creating and destroying universes merely by fighting. Spell Cards Utopia's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Fortune「Cruel Twist of Fate」: Utopia compresses reality into smaller layers before unleashing a rain of homing lasers. * Ascension「Eight-Layer Dimensional Gate」: Utopia expands reality upon a fourth dimension, allowing for higher-dimensional dodging of her unavoidable strikes. * Binary Perception「Limited Human Mortality」: Utopia turns reality to a mesh of black and white and fires lasers that only affect a color or another. * Akasha「The World Seen by a Deity」: Utopia twists the world and imprisons it into a single focal point of her sight, before crushing it with a flurry of beams. * Door of Destiny「Path Leading Downwards」: Utopia forces a variety of cruel choices upon her opponents, each but one resulting in annihilation. * Follow the Past「Butterfly Reincarnation」: Utopia forces the opponent to follow a butterfly in order to protect themselves from an inescapable roar of energy. * Divide the Soul「Fleeting Imago, Fleeting Memory」: Utopia fires waves of predictable projectiles, but forces the opponent to exist in two places at the same time to dodge them. * Enigma Road「Crux of Past and Future」: Utopia submerges her opponent with infinite dodging possibilities before annihilating them with a flurry of accurate beams. * Pitiful Fate「Caged Memory's Torment」: Utopia forces her opponent to dance in a spiritual, dimensional cage as she corners them with a variety of fractal patterns. * 「Dying World, World Born Anew」: Utopia imprisons her opponent in gradually collapsing dimensions, forcing them to escape into the palm of her hand where she waits with a crushing blow. Storylines * Tales of the West : Night of Fractal Horizon features her as a Phantasm Stage Boss. Trivia * Utopia was named after the Utopian Age, a long-lost age of prosperity where Fortuna and Praeter's power culminated. Category:Character Category:Akasha Category:Avatar Category:Concept Category:Avalon